Don Markstein's Toonopedia
Don Markstein's Toonopedia (subtitled A Vast Repository of Toonological Knowledge) is a web encyclopedia of print cartoons, comic strips and animation, initiated February 13, 2001. Donald D. Markstein, the sole writer and editor of Toonopedia, termed it "the world's first hypertext encyclopedia of toons" and stated, "The basic idea is to cover the entire spectrum of American cartoonery." Markstein began the project during 1999 with several earlier titles: He changed Don's Cartoon Encyberpedia (1999) to Don Markstein's Cartoonopedia (2000) after learning the word "Encyberpedia" had been trademarked. During 2001, he settled on his final title, noting, "Decided (after thinking about it for several weeks) to change the name of the site to Don Markstein's Toonopedia, rather than Cartoonopedia. Better rhythm in the name, plus 'toon' is probably a more apt word, in modern parlance, than "cartoon", for what I'm doing.About the Author: Don Markstein at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived October 25, 2011. Although structured as an internet encyclopedia the site is not a wiki nor is it published under a license allowing reuse.TERMS REGARDING UNAUTHORIZED USE Comic strips Toonopedia author Don Markstein (March 21, 1947 - March 10, 2012) was fascinated with all forms of cartoon art since his childhood. During 1981, Markstein and his wife, GiGi Dane, founded Apatoons, an amateur press association devoted to animation. He edited Comics Revue, a monthly anthology of newspaper comics, from 1984 to 1987, and 1992 to 1996. A writer for Walt Disney Comics, Markstein based Toonopedia on American and other English language cartoons with the goal of developing the largest online resource concerning American cartoons. Toonopedia accumulated over 1,800 articles since its launch on February 13, 2001. During 2002, Charles Bowen reviewing the site for Editor & Publisher, said, }} After attending Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, he joined the staff of the New Orleans Times-Picayune newspaper, writing feature stories for the Sunday magazine section. His freelance credits include weekly restaurant reviews for the Phoenix Business Journal, semi-annual previews of comic book publishing projects, science fiction convention program books, scripts for relaxation tapes and computer manuals. His comic book scripts are mainly for licensed characters, including Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tiny Toon Adventures and Eek! the Cat. Graphic Novel Review for Libraries was Markstein's periodical guide for librarians. For each 20-page issue of the monthly magazine, he reviewed 25-30 graphic novels.Donald D. Markstein resume He provided editing, design and production for numerous publications, including Arizona Living, Arizona Women's Voice, Comics Interview, Comics Revue, Phoenix, Phoenix Resource, Louisiana Weekly Employer, Scottsdale and Sun Tennis. During February 2011, Markstein suffered a stroke and became a patient in the Life Care Center in Phoenix, Arizona. The site was no longer updated after February 10, 2011. During mid-October 2011, the Toonopedia website was eliminated, but it was reinstated on October 20. Markstein died of respiratory failure during March, 2012. Books The subject matter of Toonopedia overlaps with the books Markstein wrote, edited and compiled. A Prince Valiant Companion (Manuscript Press, 1992), by Todd Goldberg and Carl J. Horak, was edited by Markstein and Rick Norwood. It includes plot summaries of the Prince Valiant comic strip from its beginning duirng 1937 to the 1980 retirement of the strip's creator, Hal Foster, along with additional material on the series and Foster's other work. Hot Tips from Top Comics Creators (Fictioneer Books, 1994) is a 120-page collection of more 1,000 pieces of advice on the comic-book industry from the first ten years of Comics Interview, plus capsule biographies of 262 comics professionals. Pirates!: The CD-ROM (PiratePubs, 1998) is a digital compendium of stories, games, movie stills, poetry, artwork, flags and music about pirates. See also *Billy Ireland Cartoon Library & Museum *Dave Strickler *List of newspaper comic strips *List of online encyclopedias References External links *Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on March 11, 2012. Category:American websites Category:Comics critics Category:Internet properties established in 2001 Category:Online encyclopedias Category:Websites about animation Category:Websites about comics